Undercover Heiress
by MusicMoon01
Summary: Big glasses check, baggy clothes check, always has books check, Mikan Sakura is the stereotypical nerd. Often being looked down upon the rest of her schoolmates because of her background. But do they really know her? What if she came here undercover to look at the other heirs and heiresses behaviour to see if they are fit for the job?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Ok hello welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I have wrote quite a lot of stories but it was never really fanfiction, so I hope I don't mess up too much. And I haven't watched gakeun Alice for quite a long time o sorry if there are any mistakes about their personality or something. And before we go to the story I want to say that I have read many other similar fanfcs like that and I got inspiration from those people and I did not copy anyone ok. This was an idea that was already made and I wanted to make my own twist in this idea so yea ok lets get on to the story! Btw in this story she has brothers and Persona is one of them...**

 **Wait, wait, wait ok um disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS AT ALL IT ALL BELONGS TO** **TACHIBANA HIGUCHI ok now lets go to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up from my bed feeling refreshed, I went into the bathroom still half-asleep. I looked into the mirror seeing my messy light brown hair which usually  
looked like soft curls that reached down till my waist, I had fair skin and my eyes were big and a nice soft brown. Oh sorry I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Mikan Yukihira daughter of Izumi and Yuka Yukihira owners of the richest and most powerful company in Japan.  
I know you must think I am terribly spoiled, but no my parents taught me that I should be kind to everyone and I should never judge a book by its cover. Sure they give me a lot of stuff but I know to not let it go to my head, anyways I went to get ready, I finished showering and brushing my teeth.

After I got out of the bathroom, I smelled something really delicious. I dried my hair quickly, and skipped down the stairs, I saw my mother cooking her pancakes which I love by the way, my father sitting down

BANG! Two boys came running down the stairs one who had the same light brown hair that I had which we inherited from our mother and the other who had black hair that he inherited from my father. Ok let me tell you how everyone in my family looks like, my mother has short brown hair with brown eyes and she has nice fair skin that looked like it was glowing sometimes. My father had straight black hair and nice kind blue eyes.

"Watch your step boys! Next time don't run you are going to fall on your face, wait you guys already did that," My mom said jokingly.

That just made me and my father laugh more, my brothers got off each other glaring playfully at us.

"Ok come on eat your breakfast I just finished making it, your father has to go to work," She said, "You guys have to go to school, and Mikan needs enough time to put her disguise for her first day of school at Gakeun Alice so lets get going!"

"Yes mooom," The three of us grumbled.

After I finished breakfast, I ran up the stairs (without falling) and went into my bathroom. I tied my hair in a low messy bun and put a wig over my head, I also put on some big fake glasses, along with big clothes that looked terrible on me. Ok I know what you are thinking, why am I doing this? Let me explain, Gakeun Alice is a school for kids that have alices, alices are like a superpower thing as you can see I'm not the best at explaining. But kids that mostly go there are sons and daughters of companies, big or small. So yeah I could go there as Mikan Yukihira but I decided I wanted to have some fun, so I asked my parents to go there in disguise. I luckily came up with the excuse I was going to observe if the students there were fit to be the owner or their company as most of them are heirs and heiresses. I was going to have to observe them anyways but why not have some fun in doing that, I am the daughter of the richest and most powerful company.

* * *

Flashback

"Mom, dad can I go to Gakeun Alice in disguise?" I asked hopefully, putting my big brown eyes to use,

"Why honey, you will be fine there going as yourself and how about your old school," My dad said questioningly.

"I am going to have to observe them because I am going to have to work with them oneday. But if I go there as myself, most of them would act and try to impress me. Because they know I could tell their parents what their behaviour is at school. But if I go there in a disguise, they can't act because they wouldn't know its me! And I can see how they are usually at school." I explained using my business logic, I mentally thanked for all the boring classes I had at least it taught me how to persuade someone.

"Hmm that is actually a very good idea Mikan," My mom looked at me proudly.

"Yea that is, ok but if you have any trouble tell us" My dad agreed reluctantly.

"What about your name?" My parents asked me.

"Don't worry I've got everything covered," I assured my parents.

Flashback End

* * *

So my fake name will be Mikan Sakura, you must be wondering what will happen if the press sees me outside of school or something. I don't need to worry about that my disguise is very good after all I have been using it for 4 to 5 years now, and the press has only seen Mikan Yukihira a few times when I was young and I did change. The press has seen both Youichi and Persona but they have only seen me a few times because someone had kidnapped me when I was young for about 2 weeks.  
Those were the scariest 2 weeks in my life, the police had later came and rescued me. After that, I was out of the press's eyes and locked in my house, for my parents were scared of what had occured. I alsot I always kinda envied the kids that I usually see outside my window playing happily, while I was stuck inside here, I understood why my parents did that though. I later went to this school also in disguise, I made a few friends the school in general was nice, but I needed go to Gakeun Alice anyways.

So yeah, I looked at the time and realized I was going to be late and to my first day of school!

I ran into the doors of the school and into the office, I handed the form to one of the teachers named Narumi.

"Oh umm hello Miss Yukihira," He welcomed me nervously.

I told him to quiet down and asked, "Didn't my parents tell you I'm here as Mikan Sakura,"

He quickly apologised and led me to a classroom, he told me to wait outside. I leaned on the wall listening as he told them there was a new student and blah blah blah.

"You can come in now!," Narumi told me,

"Omg look at her"

"She doesn't look like a daughter of any companies I know"

"What is she wearing!?"

I just mentally groaned, I'm going to probably observe a bunch of stuck ups. I plastered a smile on my face and introduced myself cheerily,"Hello my name is Mikan Yu-Sakura nice to meet you, I hope we can all be friends!" I scolded myself at the slip, I just started and I almost just revealed my identity.

Most of the students looked at me distastefully, I scanned the room to see if anyone in the big 10. A boy with raven black hair and blood red eyes that was currently reading caught my eye, Natsume Hyuuga heir to the Hyuuga Corps. Ruka Nogi, blonde hair, blue eyes and heir of the Nogi Corps, my eyes travelled to a girl with short black hair with purple eyes, she was currently working on something and ignored me, I almost literally ran to her.

She was Hotaru Imai heiress to the Imai corps and my childhood best friend! She raised her eyes and caught mine, she raised her eyes as saying 'what are you doing here in that?' I guess being friends with me for a long time, the disguise wouldn't work on here. I just shook my head subtly she seemed to get the message that I will explain later.

Then I saw a girl with short dark-green hair with matching dark green eyes, she was Sumire Syoda heiress of the Syoda Corps.I took my gaze off Sumire and looked at the boy next to her that had spiky blonde hair and brown eyes, he was Koko Hashimoto (I don't know his last name) heir of the Hashimoto Corps. I then changed my gaze to a boy with dark-blue hair and eyes, I immediately recognized him as the heir of Ando corps, Tsubasa Ando, I met him a few times before I just stayed in the house.

My eyes then went to two girls who were chatting together, they were Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya. Anna had pink hair that reached her shoulders with blue eyes she is currently the heiress for the Umenomiya Corps. And Nonoko had dark-blue eyes and dark-blue hair that also reached her shoulders, she is the heiress of Ogasawara Corps.

Finally my eyes went to a girl who was busy chatting to her friends, she had short strawberry-blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Luna Koizumi, heiress of the Koizumi Corps, I guess the whole Big 10 is in this class wow thats going to make my job a bit easier with having the big 10 company heirs and heiresses in my class.

"You can go sit next to Natsume, raise your hand Natsume!," Narumi said, making me go back into the present.

Natsume lazily took his eyes of his book that he was reading and raised his hand. I went to my seat and smiled to him, he just ignored me and continued reading. First impression of him: He's rude and seems stuck-up. I sighed this was going to be a looooong year, I leaned on my chair as Narumi-sensei (Mikan is going to call him that now as he is her teacher) started class.

* * *

 **Ok how was that? I know its a short chapter sorry, I will try to do longer chapters. But how is it for my first chapter of my first fanfic? If you guys have any suggestions or ideas please tell me. And btw in this fanfic Mikan will be very smart but she will still be the happy and cheery Mikan we know, but she will also not be as naive as she is in the anime. The characters in here will not exactly have the personalities they do in the anime. While I am working on this, I might start other fanfics if I get bored to do this. Also I will show the rankings of the Big 10 in the chapters soon. So yeah hope you guys like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **Here are the rankings and I'm going to post the next chapter soon. I think, I might not have time though because I'm finishing spring break so I'm getting ready for school again. And I am planning to do a Harry Potter fanfiction so yea..**

 **XxXxXxXX**

 **1\. Yukihira Corps**

 **2\. Hyuuga Corps**

 **3\. Imai Corps**

 **4\. Koizumi Corps**

 **5\. Nogi Corps**

 **6\. Syoda Corps**

 **7\. Hashimoto Corps**

 **8\. Ogasawara Corps**

 **9\. Umenomiya Corps**

 **10\. Ando Corps**


End file.
